Assassin in the Abbey
by royalphoenix
Summary: What happens when a childhood friend meets up with Kai? She has a secret that she doesn’t want Kai to know. What happens when he finds out? Will he still be able to love her the same way? KaiOC
1. Chapter 1

I can remember everything like it happened just yesterday. Balkov Abbey. Voltaire, Boris. Oh and then there was Kai, Voltaire's very own Grandson. How could Voltaire put his own grandson in that dreadful place? Well it wasn't always dreadful. I can remember the first year was blissful, happy. Then it started 'Operation Enhancement' it was called. We were to go through a rigorous training program to make us into the ultimate beybladers. If we didn't obey Voltaire and Boris then we were tortured with a whip until our backs were red raw, and then if they weren't satisfied they would continue until we blacked out. The torture was a test to see who was strong and who wasn't, if you screamed you would get tortured even more. I got tortured once maybe twice a week because I kept disobeying them. We were also marked with small letters carved into the middle of our backs; BC. It stood for Biovolt Corporation.

The Operation Enhancement program taught us that emotions were a sign of weakness. So we were taught not to show them through our speech, actions or eyes. If they saw emotions then they would whip you. They also tested you, drugged you to make your immune system better then someone that wasn't training at the Abbey etc.

But that was 11 years ago. I'm 16 now.

Kai left the abbey ages ago to compete in the world tournaments. It had been 6 years since I last seen him.

Royalphoenix: please review and sent me suggestions. I don't know when I will be able to update though. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone thanks to all who reviewed. I'm purposely keeping the chapters short so that I don't bore you to death.

I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter so I do one now for the whole story.

I don't own Beyblade never have, never will so please don't sue.

On with the fic.

I walked down the long hallway of Biovolt headquarters.

I reached the head of Biovolt's office: Voltaire. I knocked on the closed door.

"Come in," answered Voltaire.

I walked in, closed the door and sat down in one of the chairs located in front of the desk.

"Hello Voltaire. You wanted to see me," I said.

"Yes. I am making Boris give up his position so you can take his place. I am giving you the second highest position in Biovolt," said Voltaire.

"Thank you but what happened to Boris?" I asked.

"I don't feel like I can trust him as much as I trust you. If you accept this offer then I will see to it that you wouldn't be tortured anymore. Do you accept?" replied Voltaire.

"Of course," I said.

"Good. I have a task for you I need you to get close enough to Kai, find out what he knows about Biovolt and then-" just then someone screamed from the hallway.

"We will talk later," said Voltaire as he got up and went to torture the poor kid who screamed just then.

I walked back to my room.

What did Voltaire want me to do to Kai?

I started thinking why Kai left the Abbey. Was it because he wanted to enter the world tournaments? Or was it that he wanted to get away from Voltaire? Come to think of it why didn't I leave? Well I guess its because Voltaire was the only one that felt like family in a mean, cruel way considering my family sent me to Russia and left me there to survive on my own. Thankfully Voltaire took me in and put me in Balkov Abbey. He provided food, shelter, clothing and the weekly tortures. He basically raised me.

Him raised ME yeah right it was more like the whip that they used to torture people that raised me.

But that doesn't matter now. What does matter is that I have power within Biovolt now.

Royalphoenix: well there it is. Hope you liked it. Please review. I don't know when I will be able to update again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ppls I'm back. Sorry for not updating sooner. I have had a lot of schoolwork. Anyway here is the next chapter.

Just then someone knocked on my door.

I opened the door to find Boris standing there.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Voltaire wants you in the torture room now," he said coldly.

"I'll be right there," I said in the same tone.

Boris walked away.

I went to see what Voltaire wanted.

"Ah my dear girl," said Voltaire, "You can have the honours of whipping the boy for disrupting our talk. You don't mind if I watch."

He handed me the whip and a knife.

"Of course not," I replied as I took the whip and knife.

Everyone that was at Balkov Abbey learnt how to use a whip. It was Voltaire's favourite choice of weapon.

I turned to the boy that was on his stomach on a table. I had tortured people with the whip before so I didn't care how much I hurt people. I was so cold to people who were to be tortured.

I cut off his shirt with the knife.

I raised my hand that held the whip over my head and brought it down hard. The whip torn the skin open in several place.

"Good," said Voltaire. "Keep doing it until you feel that he has learned a lesson."

"Yes," I said coldly but with anger in my eyes.

Voltaire saw my anger but he didn't worry about it. He thought that it would make me stronger.

I kept whipping the boy with a lot of force.

I stopped when he blacked out.

I put the whip down.

"That felt good, who is next to torture?" I asked.

"I can see that's what you needed to get your anger out," he replied laughing, "There is no one else to teach a lesson to yet. You have blood all over your face, arms and clothes. Go and clean yourself up. Its nearly dinner. You will sit at the head table"

"Yes sir," I replied as I walked out of the room.

I got cleaned up and went to dinner.

I walked up to the head table and sat down. Everyone was staring at me.

"No student ever sits at the head table," whispered someone.

"Good evening everyone," said Voltaire as he walked in. "I see that you have meet Boris's replacement. Kara. Yes she is a student and she is the strongest here. She is extremely skilled at hand-to-hand combat, sword fighting and many more styles of fighting. She will also be the one to, lets say, WHIP you into shape. She will also be training you on some days. So be good to her, stay in her good books and never piss her off. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"Yes sir," answered everyone.

"Don't you think you went over the top when you done the introductions?" I asked Voltaire when he sat down.

"Not really. I want them to be scared of you. This is how I introduce high ranked people from Biovolt," Voltaire replied.

"Very well," I said.

Royalphoenix- hoped you liked it. Please read and review but no flames please. Thanks luv Phoenix.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ppls. Sorry about the long wait but I've been thinking about abandoning this fic if I don't at least get 2-3 new reviewers.

Oh before I forget here's a personal profile. I forgot to add in the first chapter.

**Personal profile.**

**Name: **Kara Chamberlain

**Gender: **Female

**Age:** 16 

**DOB: **30th June 1988 (but you probably didn't need to know that)

**Eye colour: **Piercing blue

**Hair colour: **Blonde. It goes down to the middle of her back

**Nationality: **Australian

**Born: **Australia

**Raised: **Balkov Abbey, Russia

**Languages spoken: **English, Russian

**Occupation: **Assassin for Biovolt

**Bitbeast: **Infernio

**Animal of bitbeast:** A (male) red dragon with black eyes and claws

**Bitbeast Element:** Fire 

**Beyblade colour: **blood red

**Clothing:** red sleeveless shirt that showed her curves. Black pants. Black boots. She has a necklace of a dragon.

Anyways on with the fic...

When dinner had finished I went to my room. I was tired. I barely closed my eyes when the door opened. Voltaire and some boys were standing in the doorway

"What's going on?" I asked

"Well you need a larger room, considering you're a high ranked person now. These boys will be moving your stuff to a new, much larger room," said Voltaire.

"Oh thanks I guess," I replied.

"You know what room boys," said Voltaire to the boys.

I walked with the Voltaire to my new room in silence.

"Um…Voltaire we didn't finish that conversation earlier," I said when we reached my new room.

"Meet me in my office tomorrow at 2 pm sharp," said Voltaire.

"Ok," I replied.

"We're finished sir can we go back to our rooms," said one of the boys to Voltaire.

"Go," said Voltaire.

The boys left.

"Don't forget 2pm tomorrow, my office," said Voltaire. He turned and walked off.

I arrived at Voltaire's office on time the next day.

I walked in without knocking.

"Ok what about the task that you are giving me?" I asked.

Voltaire looked up.

"Yes I want you to get close enough to my grandson Kai, find out what he knows about Biovolt. Report back to me with the information. Also become Kai's girlfriend. Hopefully he will propose to you. If he doesn't propose to then I will tell Kai that he has an arranged marriage to you. Cause as soon as Kai marries he gets the Hiwatarian fortune. On the wedding night after you and Kai are married I give the Hiwatarian fortune to you and Kai. You have to kill Kai but make it like it was an accident. Then you give the Hiwatarian fortune back to me. This plan however will have to go over a couple of years since you are not of age to marry," said Voltaire.

"Oh don't you think that going to far. I mean killing your own grandson?" I asked.

"No he has hurt me for the last time," said Voltaire angrily, "do you agree with this mission?"

"Fine but you owe me big time," I said.

"Very well, I will see what I can do. I know how about I let you rule half the world and I rule the other half?" he asked.

"Only if I chose which half I rule," I replied.

"Whatever. I suggest that you and get ready. You leave tomorrow morning, and don't forgot to take your beyblade," Voltaire said as he stood up and walked to the door," Now leave I have work to finish,"

I walked out without another word.

I walked back to my room and gathered the necessary things that I would need for the mission.

That night I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about the plan.

I looked at my beyblade. I hadn't used it in a while.

"Oh Infernio, I'm sorry I haven't used you in a while," I said to the blade.

'Why haven't you?' a voice said in my head.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled.

'Shut up and communicate through your mind. Its me Infernio,' said Infernio

'You can talk since when?' I asked him.

' I don't know when but I knew you would freak if I did start talking to you and I proved myself right,' said Infernio.

'Oh sorry about that,' I said

'Your lucky no one heard you yell it is late at night after all,' said Infernio. 'You better get your head sorted out with this mission otherwise if we are in a beybattle I will lose, you're my power and if your distracted then I won't be at my best. Now get to bed,'

'I suppose your right, goodnight,' I said.

TBC 

**Phoenix:** so what did you think?

**Kai:** I thought it sucked

**Phoenix:** I didn't ask you so take that back (Gives Kai a death stare while unsheathing a sword)

**Kai:** Ok, Ok I'll take it back. Please don't hurt me.

**Phoenix:** (lowers the sword) I suppose you right, I'll just have to torture in the fic.

**Kai:** No don't I'll be nice.

**Phoenix:** You nice ha

**Kai:** please read and review for this 'nice' authoress.


	5. Chapter 5

**Phoenix:** Hey ppls I'm back. Sorry about the long wait. I've had some many assignments to do. Anyways I hope that I'm not boring you to death with this story. Kai will show up at the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

On with the fic…

The next morning my things were packed and I was ready to go.

"Voltaire will you be coming and where would I be staying," I asked.

"I will come once I finish some business here and you will be staying at one of my many mansions that I own. Also you will be heading off to Japan, when you land there will be a white limo waiting, the driver will have the keys to the mansion. The limo and mansion are both yours now, " replied Voltaire.

"Sir the plane is ready," said a pilot.

"Good, I expect you look after Kara make sure that she is comfortable," said Voltaire.

"Yes sir, come on Kara let's get you settled for the trip," said the pilot, "oh and call me Alec."

"Ok see-ya soon Voltaire and thanks," I said walking off with Alec.

The plane trip didn't take long I was in Tokyo before I knew it.

"We have arrived mistress, if you need anything I will be here," said Alec.

"Thank-you Alec," I said as I stepped off the plane.

As Voltaire said there would be a white limo waiting for me.

"Hello Mistress Kara," said the limo driver as he put my luggage in the limo, "I will be your driver and one of your butlers. Please call me Joe."

"Thanks Joe. Voltaire said something about you having keys to the mansion," I said.

"Ah yes here you go," said Joe as he handed me the keys," Shall we get going then."

"Yes," I said Joe held the door as I climbed into the limo.

Joe was a nice guy I could tell that I would get along with him just fine.

"Here we are Mistress Kara," said Joe as he drove into the long driveway that led to the mansion.

"Thank-you," I said.

I walked into the big entranceway. There was a big statue of a dragon. It looked like Infernio.

"Cool," I said as I looked at the statue

"Yes it is," said Joe as he brought the luggage in, "Master Voltaire had it specially designed for you."

"So where is everything around here," I asked as Joe.

"Follow me and I'll show you to your room," he said as he headed up the stairs with the luggage.

Joe showed me around the whole mansion.

"What do you think?" asked Joe.

"Its fit for a princess," I replied. We both laughed.

"I'm going for a walk I'll be back later," I said as I walked out of the door.

I hadn't walked far when I turned a corner and bumped into someone. I tripped over and landed on my arse.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," I said as I looked up to find that I had bumped into a teenager was two toned blue and grey hair and crimson eyes.

TBC

**Phoenix:** so how was it? I know it was short please forgive me.

**Kai:** Don't forgive her. Don't pay any attention to her talking.

**Phoenix:** Hey Voltaire I thought you drugged him.

**Voltaire:** I did.

**Phoenix**: Increase the dosage then.

**Voltaire:** With pleasure.

**Phoenix:** Then again don't I'll try to torture him in this fic instead?

**Voltaire:** Bitch.

**Phoenix:** Anyways the drugs will wear off Kai soon. In the mean time please read and review. Oh and please read and review my other story **'The Phoenix will rise from the Ashes'** and if you're a fan of Gundam Wing check out my friend Tori-kit's story **'Kidnapped'**. It is so much better than my stories.

**Kai:** I agree, Phoenix is a crap writer.

**Phoenix:** Shut up. Anyways Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Phoenix:** hey it's me again. Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. Anyways on with the story.

"Hn," he said.

"I'm Kara," I said as I got up.

"The name's Kai," replied Kai.

"Kai Hiwatari?" I asked.

"Yes. How do you know my name?" he asked.

"I went to the Abbey. Your Voltaire's grandson," I said.

"Never mention that name to me," he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh sorry," I said.

"it doesn't matter," he replied, "You want to get a bite, my treat."  
"Why not I have nothing better to do," I said. He took me to a café.

He ordered a cub sandwich and I ordered a salad.

"I feel as if I know you from somewhere, but from where," said Kai.

"I trained at the Abbey. I told you that," I aid.

"Oh I mustn't have heard you say that. I only heard you say that I was HIS grandson," said Kai.

"Yeah well HE was so harsh on me, just because I'm a girl and one of his favourites," I said.

"I think he was harsh on everyone," said Kai.

"No. I think it was only the people HE favoured that he was harsh on. You, well HE was harsh on you because you're related to him," I said.

"Can we please stop talking about him," said Kai.

"Oh, sorry," I said.

"I want to know more about you," said Kai.

"Can we talk about that somewhere else?" I asked.

"Hn," said Kai.

After that we ate in silence. We then walked to the park

"So how did you escape from the Abbey?" asked Kai as we sat down on the grass.

"I don't know. My memory isn't as good as it was," I said.

"I too don't have a good memory, not after being at the Abbey," said Kai.

"Can we please stop talking about the Abbey?" I asked, "it's bad enough having some memories about that place."

"Yeah, your right," replied Kai.

"I should go, it was nice to talk to you," I said as I got up.

"When will I be able to see you again?" asked Kai.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Well then I will come here everyday and wait," said Kai.

"Bye," I said as I turned around and headed back to the mansion. It was dark by the time I got back.

"JOE," I yelled as I entered the mansion, "bring me the phone."

"Here you are mistress Kara," said Joe a couple of minutes later as he handed me a phone.

"Thankyou I will be up in my room," I said as I walked up the stairs to my room.

I rang a number.

'Come on put up the fucking phone' I thought.

After the sixth ring someone answered.

"What do you want?" came a voice from the other end of the line.

"Is that any way to greet someone, Voltaire," I said.

"Oh its you, have you settled in alright?" Voltaire asked.

"Yes Sir, I have some good news," I replied.

"Well what is it?" he asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked without answering his question.

"Bloody hell woman, I am growing impatent so just tell me?" said an angry Voltaire.

"Well I just had a close encounter with the enemy. He said that he recognised me from the Abbey. He asked how I escaped from the Abbey. I told him that I didn't know, he even asked to meet me again," I said.

"Very good. Make sure that he doesn't catch on. If he asks about the Abbey again, just make up some convincing bullshit story," replied Voltaire.

"Yes sir," I said.

"I have to go. I'm in the middle of watching some experiments, good luck Kara," said Voltaire.

"Thank you sir. Hope the experiments go well. I'll call you later, bye," I said as I hung up.

There was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me Mistress Kara but dinner is nearly ready will you be coming down," said Joe through the door.

"No thanks Joe, I ate before I came home," I replied

" I suspected the you would, very well just call if you need me," said Joe. With that he walked away.

'I don't think you should go through with this,' replied Infernio.

'Why. It is my job. It is my living,' I said.

'I just don't feel right about this but I will stand by your side no matter what happens,' said Infernio.

'Thanks,' I replied.

I got up had a shower and went to bed.

TBC

**Phoenix:** Wow I think that was one of my longest chapters. Anyways please read and review. I am putting this story on hold because I have writer's block on it. Demonic Angels will continue to be updated. Please feel free the give me some ideas for this story. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Phoenix: Hey ppls. Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I had and still have writer's block so this chapter might be crap. Anyways enjoy.

The next morning I woke up before dawn. So I watched the sunrise from my balcony.

'What a beautiful sunrise,' said Infernio.

'Indeed it is more beautiful then the ones back home in Russia,' I said.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in," I said.

"Would you like anything for breakfast?" asked Joe.

"No thanks I just go for a walk," I said, "see-ya when I get back."

The sun hadn't fully risen and the wind felt cold against my face. I enjoyed the feeling though. I had all ways love the cold weather, it was refreshing. I didn't realise that I had walked to the beach. The beach was empty except for one other person: Kai. He was lying down on the sand with his hands behind his head. I walk you to him and sat down.

"Hey, why are you up so early?" I asked.

"I'm always up before sunrise," he said not looking at me.

"Oh why?" I asked.

"You should know that people that trained at the abbey learn to function with little food and little sleep," said Kai.

"You know I think that has to be one of the longest sentences you have said to me," I said.

"Hn," replied Kai.

"Well you said you wanted to see me again, so here I am," I said. We walked around town talking. The sky was darkening by the time I looked at my watch.

"Shit I have to go, see-ya," I said. I ran back home. This continued for a month before he finally asked me out. He took me to an expense restaurant.

Voltaire came a month later.

"So you how is Kai?" asked Voltaire one night when I returned to my mansion.

"Fine and he doesn't suspect a thing," I replied.

"Good and that's how I want it to stay," said Voltaire. I didn't say anything I just went up to my room and talked to Infernio.

'Please you have to listen to me,' pleaded Infernio.

'Why?' I asked him.

'Because can't you see what Voltaire is planning to do?' asked Infernio.

'Yeah, he wants his grandson out of the way,' I replied.

'he wants an INNOCENT person killed. Please don't go through with it. I have not asked you to do anything before. Please Kara,' pleaded Infernio.

'Hn,' I replied.

'look if you do go through with the assassination then I will leave you for good,' said Infernio. I was shocked that Infernio had said that. There was no way that I would lose my best friend. I decided that I wouldn't go through with the assassination. Infernio was right, Kai was innocent. If Voltaire wanted an assassination then he would get one. He will be the one I kill. I fell asleep with the thought of killing Voltaire in mind.

I woke up early, packed my bag with clothes, money and other essentials and tried to ran away however Voltaire spotted me walking past the kitchen.

"I'll pick you up at the park later, we have to talk about the assassination," said Voltaire.

"Hn," I replied without stopping. I bumped into Kai in the park a few hours later.

"Kai I have something to say. Something that I have kept from you ever since we first meet here in Japan." I said.

**Phoenix:** Please read and review. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Phoenix:** Hey ppls, you are slacking with the reviews. If I don't get as at least 4 reviews then I seriously think about discontinuing this story. So get you arse into gear and review. I feel much better now that I have said that. Now on with the story.

Warning: low to medium corse language is used in this chapter

I hesitated.

Kai spoke up.

"Go on," he replied.

"Very well. This is hard for me to tell you. You know that I would never want to hurt you. So here goes. I'm a-" just then a car horn went off near by.

I got up.

"I'm sorry Kai I have to go. See-ya later," I said as I walked towards the car that honked its horn before I let Kai speak.

'I'm really am sorry Kai. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you that I'm an assassin for Voltaire.' I thought.

As the car came into view I saw that Voltaire's driver was holding the door of a limo open.

"Voltaire I can't to this anymore. I can't kill Kai," I said to Voltaire.

"Very well. If you don't go through with the plan then I will tell Kai about it. He will probably hate you for the rest of his life. And then I will kill him myself," said Voltaire smirking.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT. I WILL TELL HIM BEFORE YOU EVEN GET A CHANCE TO. YOUR RIGHT HE PROBABLY WILL HATE ME BUT I DON'T CARE AT LEAST I KNOW THAT I DIDN'T KILL MY BEST FRIEND. STOP THE CAR NOW!" I yelled.

The car came to a sudden halt.

"I'M THROUGH BEING YOUR SLAVE. I'M SICK OF DOING YOUR DIRTY WORK. IT'S OVER, I QUIT," I said the Voltaire as I got out of the car.

'I have to find Kai,' I thought to myself as I ran back to where I left Kai.

Voltaire must have had the same thing in mind because he too was looking for Kai.

"KAI," I yelled. I got no answer.

I reached the edge of the park.

"KAI," I yelled again.

This time I got an answer. Kai was still in the park. He ran up to me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't want to do it anymore," I said as I started crying. Kai pulled me into a hug.

"You don't what to do what anymore?" he asked me.

"You shouldn't have run away. You have left me no choice but to tell him, Kara," said a voice from behind me.

"Voltaire," I said coldly as I turned around. "I told you I don't care if he hates me at least he is safe from me."

I fell to my knees.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

Before I could answer Kai Voltaire spoke up." Kara here is an assassin. She is here to kill you."

"Is this true?" Kai asked me.

"Yes it is but Voltaire put me up to it," I replied not looking at Kai.

"YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME ABOUT YOUR PAST. YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD NEVER WANT TO HURT ME KARA. VOLTAIRE YOUR JUST THE SAME YOU FUCKING BASTARD, HOW COULD YOU HURT YOUR OWN GRANDSON," Kai yelled.

"Please let me explain," I said crying.

"IT'S TOO LATE TO EXPLAIN," Yelled Kai. He turned and ran. Tears in his eyes.

I picked up a stick that was next to me on the grass.

"You will pay for what you have done, Voltaire," I said as I quickly got up and charged him with the stick.

I got him on the arm.

"You BITCH. After all I done for you tis is how you repay me," said Voltaire holding his wound.

"You done nothing except try to make me cold hearted like you, it didn't work," I said as I charged at him again.

He pulled out a gun from his shirt and aimed it at me.

I stopped.

"Drop the stick, now," he ordered me.

I griped the stick even tighter.

"I don't care if you shoot. I'm not afraid of you anymore," I said.

Voltaire pulled the trigger.

The bullet grazed my shoulder.

"That was only a warning. Now do as I say," said Voltaire.

"No," I snarled at him.

He pulled the trigger again.

The bullet pierced my skin near my ribcage.

I fell to my knees holding the wound.

"Satisfied," I said.

"Not really because my grandson is not dead," said Voltaire as he walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight I collapsed onto the grass.

TBC

**Phoenix:** Don't forget ppls at least 4 reviews for this chapter so read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Phoenix:** Hey ppls. This chapter's short and a bit boring. But anyways, here it is.

A few hours later I opened my eyes. I was in a hospital.

I got up and walked to the door. I looked around. No one was around. I ran to the exit. However when I made it to the end of the ward someone grabbed me.

"Where do you think your going," said a male voice.

"Let me go Kai," I said without looking at him.

"No, you're going back to your bed," said Kai as he dragged me back to the room.

"How did I get here?" I asked Kai as I sat back on the bed.

"I heard gun shots. I went to investigate and saw you unconscious. I hated you for not telling me that you are an assassin but I couldn't leave you there to die. I hate Voltaire even more though. I knew that he was the one that shot you. But now together we can put a stop to Voltaire's plan. I just need to know all of it. I won't hate you if you tell me. Please I need to know," said Kai

"Very well. Firstly you know how I said that I would never want to hurt you?" I asked

"Yes," replied Kai.

"Well I meant it," I said.

"I know. I could tell by the look in you eyes. Please the plan," said Kai.

"Oh yes. The plan was for me to get close enough to you find out what you know about Biovolt and become you girlfriend. Voltaire hoped that you would propose to me if not then he would arrange the marriage himself. On the wedding night Voltaire would have had to hand the Hiwatarian fortune over to us. Then I had to kill you but make it look like it was an accident. I would of then given Voltaire the fortune back," I said not looking at Kai

"What an asshole. When you get out of hospital we will get revenge on Voltaire together. What do you say?" asked Kai.

"When can I get out of here? I want revenge, I want to kill," I said.

"Soon," said Kai.

A week later I was allowed leave the hospital. My wounds healed fast which surprised the nurses. Kai stayed by my side each day and night. He took me to his mansion (A/N: sorry I forgot to mention that he lives in a mansion by himself) and we started making plans to get rid of Voltaire. I wouldn't go back to my mansion. Knowing Voltaire he probably had already burnt it down.

**Kai:** -Yawns-boring

**Phoenix:** Shut up.

**Kai:** No

**Phoenix:**-Gets angry with Kai- Please read and review and if you have any ideas for this story please tell me.

**Kai:** No don't give her any ideas.

**Phoenix:** watch it. I have control of this story and unless you to stay alive in it I suggest you SHUT UP, oh and be nice too.

**Kai**: Fine read and review this Bitch's story.

**Phoenix:**-Starts chasing Kai- Hey no one calls me names and gets away with it.

**Kai:** Wanna make a bet. –finds a hiding spot-

**Phoenix:** -Stops looking for Kai- I'll get you when you least expect it Kai. –Faces audience- See-ya next time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Phoenix:** Hey ppls, I am so sorry about the late update but I have major writers block on this story and yeah. Well I won't keep ya waiting any longer. Enjoy.

**Last time on AITA**

A week later I was allowed leave the hospital. My wounds healed fast which surprised the nurses. Kai stayed by my side each day and night. He took me to his mansion (A/N: sorry I forgot to mention that he lives in a mansion by himself) and we started making plans to get rid of Voltaire. I wouldn't go back to my mansion. Knowing Voltaire he probably had already burnt it down.

**Now**

That night I couldn't sleep. Something was not right. I tied a sheathed sword onto my back.

I ran to Kai's room to find Voltaire standing next to the bed. On the bed was Kai. He was unconscious and he had been gagged and bounded by rope.

"Let him go, this is between you and me," I said coldly as I unsheathed the sword.

"I don't think so," said Voltaire as he called for his guards. I fought at my best but one person couldn't take on 20 guards. I had only one thing in mind and that was to save Kai. I ran to Kai and cut the rope and ungagged him. I pick him up.

'God I thought you would have been heavier than this,' I thought to myself as I ran, fighting guards that were in my way.

'Use me please I can help you,' said Infernio.

'No I will not lose you,' I said as I ran down the street and into the night.

'Please it is the only way,' pleaded Infernio.

'For the last time NO,' I yelled at Infernio. I ran down a dark alleyway, 'At least Voltaire will have difficulty finding us here.' I placed Kai on the ground. He stirred a bit.

"Kai can you hear me, please Kai wake up," I said as I shook Kai's shoulders gently. Kai groaned before opening his eyes halfway.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"In an alleyway away from Voltaire," I said. Kai's eyes fully opened.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know but we can't stay here forever. Voltaire and his goons are bound to find us here if we stay," I said.

"I know a place," said Kai.

"Ok let's go," I said as I helped Kai to his feet. We ran from the alleyway with Kai in front. It felt like hours before we stopped at a dojo. Kai didn't say anything. He walked up to the door and knocked. A teenage boy with navy blue hair answered it.

"Kai," said the boy, "What brings you here?"

"I'll explain later Tyson. Do you have room for us?" asked Kai.

"What do you mean 'us'?" asked Tyson.

"Me and Kara," said Kai as he pointed to me.

"Yeah I have room for you 2," replied Tyson.

"Get inside quick. I can hear footsteps," I said as I pushed the 2 boys into the dojo-like-house and shut the door.

"What was that all about?" asked Tyson when it was safe to talk.

"Voltaire is after both of us," I said.

"What!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Yep. I'm tired," I said as I faked a yawn. I didn't want Tyson to ask any more questions.

"Oh yeah right this way. We only have one room left seeing as Max, Ray and Kenny are also staying here. Is that ok?" asked Tyson.

"Whatever," both Kai and I replied. Tyson showed us to the room. Everyone one else was asleep. Tyson walked back to his room and shut the door. Kai and I walked into the room to find that there was only a double bed instead of two single beds.

"You faked that yawn didn't you?" asked Kai.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Nothing," replied Kai as he laid down on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"What are we going to do?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"I don't know," replied Kai. I laid down and snuggled into Kai. He put his arm around my waist.

"I love you," I whispered to Kai.

"I love you too," he whispered back before he kissed me. I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Kai:** -pissed off- What? Me like her?

**Kara: **-shouting**- **I wouldn't go out with him in a million years.

**Phoenix:** So…-whispers- They secretly like each other.

**Kai and Kara: -**Looks at each other before tackling Phoenix, tying her to a chair and put masking tape over her mouth-

**Phoenix: **-…

**Kara:** R&R. Phoenix is currently busy. So see ya next time.

**Phoenix:** -Gets masking tape off- I've posted a new beyblade fic called **Cursed Love**. Hope you will read it. –Kai and Kara put masking tape back on phoenix's mouth-


	11. Chapter 11

**Phoenix:** hey people's I'm back. Did ya miss me? Thanks to everyone who said that this is a good story and that I shouldn't discontinue it. I would like to personally thank morjonse who said that I am a skilled writer. Do you guys (and girls) agree with that because I don't? Maybe I'm just being too hard on myself. Please tell me if you do or don't agree with morjonse in a review. Well I won't keep you from reading this chapter any longer, so enjoy.

Voltaire didn't have much luck trying to find us while we were at Tyson's place. But we knew that we weren't going to be safe for ever at Tyson's.

"We can't stay here," I said to Kai while we were in the bedroom

"Yeah I know but where can we go?" asked Kai.

"We need to get out of Japan. I was thinking about going back to my birth country," I said.

"And where is that?" Kai asked curiously, "I thought Russia was your birth country."

"It is my home country, but not my birth country. My birth country is Australia," I said as I started pacing around the bedroom.

"Oh," replied Kai.

"But how are we going to get the money to get to Australia?" I asked as I continued to pace the room.

"Hey guys what you are doing in there?" came Tyson's voice through the door.

"Talking," I yelled back.

"Oh talking about what?" asked Tyson as he, Max and Ray opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"It's best that you don't know in case Voltaire threatens you to tell him were we are," I replied.

"I understand," said Ray, "What about you Max, Tyson?"

"Yeah I sorta understand," replied Max.

"I suppose," Tyson replied.

"Hey have any of you got a computer?" I asked.

"Kenny does. He'll be over later. Why?" asked Tyson.

"Because I'm going to do something illegal," I smirked.

"Really, what?" asked Max.

"That's for me to know and you NOT to find out," I said as I continued to smirk.

"Aw, unfair," Tyson and Max whined together. I laughed at the 2.

Kenny arrived after lunch. He gave me his laptop and I took it into the bedroom so that no one could disturb me. I guess I could never get any time to myself, not while Kai is around. He followed me into the bedroom and sat down behind me to watch.

"You do know it's rude to read over people's shoulders, or should I say watch over people's shoulders?" I asked.

"Hn," was the only reply. I was busily typing away at the computer when a female's voice was heard.

"What are you doing using me to hack into top security places?"

"Um…who just spoke?" I asked to know one in particular.

"I did," said the computer, "I'm Dizzera, Dizzy for short. Anyways I'm Kenny's bitbeast that got trapped in the computer."

"Ok well shut up so that I can finish hacking," I snapped. I typed on the keyboard for a few more minutes.

"Done," I said finally as I closed the laptop.

"What exactly did you do?" Kai asked.

"I hacked into Voltaire's bank and let's just say I borrowed 2 millions dollars without permission," I replied.

"YOU WHAT?" yelled Kai. The Bladebreaker heard Kai yell and came to investigate.

"Here's your laptop, Kenny," I said as I handed Kenny his laptop back.

"Um…why did you yell, Kai?" asked Ray.

"You explain," Kai said to me.

"Fine. I hacked into Voltaire's safe and took 2 million dollars," I said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"WHAT?" yelled the Bladebreakers. I smirked.

"I need to go back to my maison. I know Voltaire hasn't burned it down; otherwise he would have recoded it on his computer. Which I read just then," I said to Kai. He nodded before we both walked out of the room and headed towards my mansion.

**Phoenix:** I hope you all review this chapter, otherwise instead of discontinuing the story I might have to delete it.

**Kai:** Please review, I'm just starting to like this story.

**Kara:** How did you get out the rope and masking tape, Phoenix?

**Phoenix:** -Evil smirk- That's for me to know and you NOT to find out.

**Kai:** Stop quoting the story.

**Kara:** Uh Kai she can quote the story. After all she did write it herself.

**Kai:** Shut up Kara, go kill Voltaire.

**Kara:** No

**Kai and Kara:** -Starts bickering-

**Phoenix:** Um…Ok. They argue like an old married couple. Anyways I mean what I said, so R&R. Oh and by the way I have started other beyblade stories. I've put the summaries onto my profile. Please have a look at them and tell me if you want any of them posted up. Luv Phoenix.


	12. Chapter 12

**Phoenix:** hey do you people really want me to delete this story? Cause only 1 person reviewed, but at least they reviewed all the chapters. Thanks Watermiral, this chapter's dedicated to you.

"Joe, are you here?" I asked as I entered the mansion.

"Yes, mistress," he replied as he came to the entranceway.

"Can you see if Alec is still here, or if he has left due to Voltaire's orders?" I asked.

"Of course," he said as he went to find out. I walked, ok, I half ran to my room to look for my bank card, that I put the 2 million dollars that I stole from Voltaire, on. I found it among some spare parts for my beyblade.

"Exactly, why did you steal Voltaire's money when you're already a multi millionaire?" Kai asked as he walked into the room.

"Because he deserved it besides he should pay for our plane tickets," I said, "And we have to disguise ourselves, meaning we'll have to dye our hair, get coloured contact lenses and change our clothing style."

"I'm not having a girlfriend with pink hair," said Kai as he sat down on the bed while I gathered some clothes.

"Don't worry. I won't dye my hair pink and it won't be permanent, it's just until we get out of Japan," I said, "I was thinking all over black hair for you with blue contact lenes and me silver hair with crimson contact lenes. You'll tone down your attire meaning jeans and a plain shirt for you and my well I hate wearing dresses (AN: I agree, I hate wearing dresses. In fact I had only one dress in my wardrobe and I cut it up to make a skirt. Hehehe ain't I nice to dresses. Note the sarcasm) but I'll have to wear them just until we are out of Japan."

"Won't we have to get fake names?" Kai asked.

"Yes, I'll let you decide yours tough," I said as I sat on the bed next to Kai, "So what's you name going to be?"

"Um… I suppose Simon would do. I was my father's middle name," said Kai.

"Well, call me Abby," I said, "and what about our last names?"

"Let's just have one last name. We'll pretend to be a married couple, Voltaire wouldn't suspect it, he'll be looking for 2 people with different last names," said Kai.

"You're a genius, you know that," I smirked, you choose."

"So are you. So what about Sommers or Chambers?" asked Kai.

"Whatever," I replied.

"Fine Sommers it is," said Kai before Joe came into the room.

"Alec has left, I sorry," he said.

"Ok, are you still under Voltaire's orders?" in asked.

"Sorta of, but we're rebelling against him," said Joe.

I nodded, "Well this is goodbye." I got up, grabbed my bag and walked out, Kai following closely.

We went to Kai's mansion so that he could gather some things and after that we went back to Tyson's to drop our bags off and we went shopping for the items that we had discussed earlier. We found them with no problem. (AN: yes Kara even found Silver hair colour). We had gotten hair dye that was for 8-10 washes. We went back to Tyson's. I borrowed Kenny's laptop again and booked 2 tickets to Australia for the next day. After that I got the black hair dye and dyed Kai's hair. While we were waiting for Kai's hair to colour I put the silver in mine. We rinsed our hair and we looked very different even without the colour contact lenes. We put the lenes on and walked out to find the Backbreakers.

"What the? Who are you?" Tyson asked.

"Really, is that how you greet your friends," I said.

"Kara, Kai. Is that you?" asked Ray. Both Kai and I nodded.

"What the hell have you done?" asked Max.

"We dyed our hair and put coloured contact lenses in, why?" I asked.

"You look…amazing," the Bladebreakers said together.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow," said Kai in a serious tone.

"And its best that we don't tell you where we are going," I said also in a serious tone.

That night I couldn't sleep. I was finally going back to my birth country, but I was going as a fugitive having to be furtive. I tossed and turned until Kai placed his arm around my waist. I looked to my left (AN: she was sleeping on the right side of the bed) to find Kai's gorgeous crimson eyes watching me.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked.

"No, I couldn't sleep and it seems that you can't either," he replied, pulling me closer to him. I could feel the heat his body gave off and that made me relax and I finally was able to sleep.

**Phoenix:** Review, review, review, review, review.

**Kai:** she's desperate

**Kara:** no shit Sherlock?

**Phoenix:** -shakes head-

**Kai:** shut up

**Kara:** -pokes tongue out at Kai-

**Kai:** -glares at Kara-

**Phoenix:** well at least they have stopped their verbal insults. As I said before, please REVIEW and check out my profile for other beyblade stories. Luv Phoenix.


	13. Chapter 13

**Phoenix:** Heya ppls. This is just a short chapter. But hey you'd rather have a short chapter than no chapter at all right? Anyways enjoy.

We woke up at 5pm. We had 4 hours until the plane leaves. We got dressed. It was pretty funny seeing Kai in jeans and a plain white shirt because I was used to seeing him in his normal clothes, but I must of looked ridiculous as Kai had the same expression as I did on his face.

"Don't you dare say a word," I threatened. I put the crimson contact lenes in and brushed my hair, tying it up into a ponytail. I managed to get Kai's into a small ponytail but I took it out because it didn't look right on him.

We set of towards the airport. We left a small goodbye note for the Bladebreakers to find. We got there an hour before the plane was to leave. We checked in and waited. Some of Voltaire's goons were walking around looking for us. We cautiously watched them until we were called to board the plane. (AN: Kara booked 1st class seat for them both). The flight was long and tiring.

"Well ready to use our fake names?" I whispered to Kai.

"Yeah," replied Kai. We got off the plane, which landed in Brisbane, and headed towards the house that my parents resided it. I didn't know this until I looked them up on the internet. Ah it's amazing what technology does these days.

The house was a medium sized house, but to me and Kai it looked small because we were use to the spacious areas of the mansion. I rung the doorbell and waited. The door opened and a woman in her mid 30's with blonde hair and aqua eyes greeted us.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Do you remember me, _mother_?" I asked.

"Kara. Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes mother," I replied.

"Come in," she gestured. Kai and I walked in while my mother continued to ask questions like: how are you? How was Russia? Hoe come your hair's silver? Why are your eyes crimson? Etc.

"Mother, we've had a long journey, could we get some sleep?" I asked. She nodded as she showed Kai and me our rooms, which happened to be right next to each other. I walked into the room, laid on the bed and fell asleep.

**Phoenix:** yeah I got reviews.

**Kai:** well they aren't going to review, now

**Phoenix:** why?

**Kai:** because you dyed my hair black and you're making me wear blue coloured contact lenes.

**Kara:** but you look cute with black hair and blue eyes.

**Kai:** shut up, Chamberlain.

**Kara:** -gets angry- Don't you dare call me by my last name, Hiwatari.

**Kai:** don't make me get physical

**Kara:** -Does good death glare at Kai before running behind Phoenix-

**Kai:** Phoenix, get Kara outta here, now.

**Phoenix:** You can have the honours of doing that Kai.

**Kai:** -advances on both Phoenix and Kara in hopes to kill them-

**Phoenix:** -runs away- NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO. Help me. I know help me by reviewing this chapter. Reviews always stop and shut those 2 up for a few minutes. Luv Phoenix.


	14. Chapter 14

**Phoenix:** Heya ppls. sorry I didn't update earlier, admin suspended my account. Anyways here is the next instalment and it's sorta a longish chapter for me. So enjoy.

Hours later I woke up to find my waist had extra weight on it. I looked down to find Kai's arms wrapped around my waist. I nudged him in the side.

"What was that for?" he asked groggily.

"So that you could wake up," I answered, "How long have you been sleeping next to me?"

"Um…Since you fell asleep," he replied getting up and walking out. I followed him into the lounge room where my mother and my father, who must have just gotten back from work, were sitting, and talking. And guess what the topic of their conversation was, yep you guessed it, me. Kai and I stood in the doorway listening, until I have enough and cleared my throat. My parents looked up at us. Me and Kai went and sat down opposite my parents.

"So where are you working dad?" I asked breaking the awkward silence, "I suppose you job would be as merciless as mine." I quickly covered my mouth after the last part registered in my brain. I swear that just came out of the blue. I didn't mean to say it but I did. Well the damage is already done.

"Why what do you do?" my father asked not bothering to answer my question.

"You're not going to like what I do," I said.

"What are you a stripper," exclaimed my mother.

"MUM," yelled, "No, I'm not a stripper, but I suppose that would be better than my job. I was originally supposed to kill Kai here." I pointed to Kai when I mentioned his name.

"So that's your boyfriend's name," said my mother, interrupting me.

I glared at her before continuing, "as I said I was to kill Kai, yes that means that I'm an assassin and I worked for Kai's grandfather: Voltaire. However things developed between us and I couldn't kill him. We ran away, so you can say that I'm a fugitive assassin."

My parents looked dumbstruck.

"Oh and did I mention I was the best assassin at Biovolt," I said praising myself, "and it is sort of your fault that I'm an assassin. I mean if you hadn't of left me in Russia then I wouldn't be what I am today." My parents didn't speak for a few seconds. They just looked at me as if I was the devil himself.

"YOU WHAT," my father yelled after a while.

"You heard me," I said as I stood up, "I'm going of a walk. You coming, Kai?" Kai got up and followed me out.

"I cannot live in that house anymore," I said.

"Why?" asked Kai as we walked towards a shopping centre.

"Didn't you see the look they gave me when I said I was an assassin," I said as I looked around.

"Yeah, but they haven't seen you in god knows how many years," he said.

"So what. They'll live. I'm going to get a hotel room," I said walking off to the nearest hotel. I got an expensive room. I went to the bank and got some money out after I exchanged the currency over. We went back to my parents' house and gathered our things. We wrote quick note saying that we have got a hotel room and that they could use the 10,000 dollars that I left on the table for themselves. I had withdrawn $20,000 so I had enough for a while.

We entered the room and put our bags down near the door. We walked around the room, taking in the detail and surrounding. There was only 1 queen size bed. So what, we've slept in the same bed before. Anyways the view from the window was that of the busy city life of Brisbane. I flopped down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"What's for dinner?" asked Kai.

"Whatever you want," I said.

"Come on then," said Kai as he hauled me to my feet and dragged me out.

"Where the hell are we going?" I asked him. Kai didn't answer; instead he continued to drag me to a restaurant.

"You need to book for that restaurant," I said.

"And I already have," he said walking in. I followed him.

"Name?" asked a waitress.

"Simon Sommers," said Kai.

"Right this way," said the waitress. We were taken to a table. The food was really delicious.

"Just you wait, Simon," I said, threatening Kai after we finished the main course.

"Wait for what, Abby?" Kai asked me. Ooh, he had me there. I glared at Kai but remained silent although dessert. After we paid we went back to the hotel room.

I took the coloured contact lenes out and went for a shower. I flopped back onto the bed as Kai went for his shower. I was looking at my bitbeast Infernio (AN: it's about time I mentioned him again) when Kai snatched it out of my hands.

"Hey, give him back," I said as I tried to get Infernio back. I stood up and tried to reach but Kai had Infernio out of reach.

"Bastard," I huffed as I sat back down on the bed. Kai still had my bitbeast. Kai sat down next to me and placed Infernio next to him. I pounce across Kai and I finally succeeded in getting my beyblade back. Only problem was that I was sprawled across his lap. I got up and walked to my bag, trying to avoid Kai seeing the blush in my cheeks. I calmed down as I put Infernio in my bag. I went and sat back down on the bed. This time Kai pounce on my but instead of landed how I landed; he had pushed me down onto the bed and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. He picked me up from the side of the bed and gentle placed me in the centre after he pulled the sheets back, all the time he was still kissing me…

**Phoenix: **please, please review ppls.

**Kai:** everyone just review

**Kara: **yeah because we are getting a headache from Phoenix telling you to review all the time

**Kai: **just shut Phoenix up

**Phoenix: **-pokes tongue out at both of them-

**Kai and Kara: -**Walks out of the room-

**Phoenix:** REVIEW. Oh and please go read chaoschix stories, she writes beyblade and InuYasha stories. Thanks Luv Phoenix.


	15. Chapter 15

**Phoenix:** Heya ppls. I am so sorry for not updating earlier. Please forgive me. Oh and there is a little twist at the end of the chappie, but I'll let you read it for yourselves. Enjoy.

I woke up the next morning as the sunlight hit my eyes. I could feel Kai's bare chest against me. I asked myself what happened last night. Then reality hit me. Kai and I had made love to each other. I looked at Kai to find his gorgeous crimson eyes watching me.

"That was 1 hell of a night," he smirked.

"You better not of bloody go my pregnant otherwise you're dead," I threatened. Kai smirk grew into a genuine smile. You wouldn't be able to kill me," he said still smiling.

"Yeah you're right I love you too much to kill you," I said as I placed a kiss on him cheek.

"And besides I'm too handsome to kill," he teased.

"Don't push it," I replied. Instead of him coming up with a come back him kissed me passionately on the lips. I responded by deepening the kiss before getting up and quickly getting dressed. Kai yawned, stood up and pulled a pair of boxers on.

"It must have been 1 hell of a night since you got scratch marks on you back," I said as I turned to him. He glared at me before putting a shirt on. I walked up and kissed him before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Weeks went by. Our hair colour returned to normal, Kai took his coloured contact lenses our but I kept my in. it made us look somewhat alike. Voltaire's goons had gone on a worldwide search and of course Australia was no different from the other countries and so Voltaire's goons searched Australia as well. We were able to avoid them for w couple of days but one morning we were spotted. It was useless to run unless someone stayed back to fight them. I sacrificed myself.

"RUN," I yelled at Kai. He ran thinking I was behind him. I was about to punch a goon when I felt sick all of a sudden. And you can guess what happened. Yep I threw up all over the goon that I was about to punch. Well, if he was annoyed before for not finding us earlier, he was pissed off now. The goons grabbed my arms and dragged me back to their helicopter. We took off and I was sent back to Russia where Voltaire brainwashed me. Another helicopter arrived back at Russia with Kai on it. Some goons must have run after him, either that or he must have come back of me. I had already received my punishment so now it was Kai's turn and Voltaire got me to inflict the pain of the torture. We were in the torture room all alone, so Kai began to talk to me, tried to get me back. The talking didn't affect me until I looked at Kai's face. He saw the murderous look in my eyes, but after talking to me I slowly came back around. I dropped the whip, buried myself into him chest and cried.

"I'm sorry Kai, I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you," I said still crying.

"I know I love you too," he replied. We stood there with me hugged Kai. He would have been hugging me as well if it wasn't for the shackles binding him to the ceiling and floor.

After a while I felt a sharp pick in my arm and saw a needle extracting some of my blood.

"Perfect, now they shall be complete," said Voltaire as he walked out the room. Some goons came in and bounded both me and Kai with rope. They dragged us out of the torture room and outside to the edge of a cliff.

Voltaire turned up to watch us fall to our deaths. Two cloaked figures tagged along with him.

"Who the hell are those 2?" I snapped at Voltaire.

"Why don't you see for yourself," he said as he nodded to the 2 figures. The 2 figures took the cloaks off. Blonde hair blowing in the breeze. Blue eyes watching with a devilish look. The were me, well clones of me.

"Clones. Really have you sunk that low to my clones of people?" I asked Voltaire.

"They are better then you. At least they obey me. And they are better fighters. They are perfect of world domination," said Voltaire, sinisterly.

"Didn't you know that the original is always better than the clones?" I asked.

Clone 1 stepped forward and took to ropes that the goons had. The goons left and clone 1 handed Kai to clone 2.

"Ladies first," Voltaire said. The clone that had hold of me pushed me off the edge to the cliff. Kai had closed his eyes, not wanting to see me fall. I never screamed as I fell. What was the point, no one was going to save me. I fell straight through what must have been a frozen lake. I closed my eyes and knew no more.

**Phoenix:** please, please review. I know that people are reading this so I want you to review.

**Kai:** Phoenix shut up.

**Phoenix:** -pokes tongue out at Kai- Make me.

**Kai and Phoenix:** -start bickering-

**Kara:** Both of you SHUT UP.

**Kai and Phoenix:** -stops bickering and looks at Kara before nodded to each other and tying Kara up-

**Phoenix:** as I said before, I'm sorry for the lateness. The chappies for this story will be irregular though, because my main story that I'm currently working on is Cursed Love. Please go and R&R it. Luv Phoenix.


	16. Chapter 16

**Phoenix:** Heya ppls. Nothing much to say except that I've actually finished writing/typing this story. YAY. However I still want reviews. Anyways enjoy.

Voltaire peered over the cliff; however he couldn't see anything because the ravine had an icy mist covering it. Kai was pushed off next Voltaire and the 2 clones left as Kai fell. He didn't scream either. Kai never landed in the icy water because Infernio had somehow come out of his bit chip and saved Kai. Infernio placed Kai gently on the ground before diving in a rescuing me. I felt myself being lifted up from the water. Infernio lowered himself so that Kai could climb on. Infernio flew us to a hospital and disappeared once he made sure Kai had me in his arms, bridal style.

Kai carried me into the hospital. The nurses took 1 look at us and quickly rushed us to a room and checked us over. I woke up a few hours later. I opened my eyes to find blazing light above me. I shut my eyes and opened them more slowly, letting my crimson eyes (AN: she still has the coloured contact lenes in) adjust to the lights of the hospital.

"You're up," came a voice from the doorway. I turned my head to find a young nurse.

"Where am I?" I asked in a husky voice.

"You're in a hospital. You have hypothermia thankfully it's in the early stages, and you have cuts on you back," said the nurse as she came over and done a thorough check over.

"The young man that brought you here told me what happened," said the nurse, "He's doing fine. He is in the room next door." The nurse wrote on the clipboard. The nurse checked the IV monitor and wrote more things on the clipboard.

"I'm glad to see that the both of you are alright," the nurse said.

"You just told me Kai was alright," I said.

"I'm not meaning him," replied the nurse.

"Then what do you mean 'both of us'?" I asked curiously.

"You're pregnant," said the nurse in Russian

"I'M WHAT," I yelled in the same language.

"You're pregnant and at such a young age as well," said the nurse again before leaving the room. I said there thinking that I was going to be a mother and that Kai was going to be a father. I sat there in deep thoughts until someone reached out and held my hand. I looked up to find Kai's hand onto of mine.

"I heard you yell, why?" asked Kai.

"I just found out I'm pregnant, and you know what that means," I said with and evil look in my eyes.

"That you're going to be a mother," he said.

"No, that I'm going to kill you," I replied. But before I could even get out of the bed Kai had his lips on mine in a passionate kiss.

"Then again, I won't kill you. I'll let you deal with the child at night," I said smirked as we parted. Kai sat down on the chair.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your own room?" I asked.

"Hn," he replied.

**Phoenix:** so how was it.

**Kai:** -reads the entire story- the ending of this story sounds alright. However why did you need the …

**Phoenix**: -Phoenix her hand over his mouth.-don't you dare give that away.

**Kai:** Ok, Ok. Review people.


	17. Chapter 17

**Phoenix:** heya. Nothing much to say except enjoy.

A week later both Kai and I were allowed out of hospital. Apparently Kai had suffered slight hypothermia; how he managed to get it I have no idea. We left Russia and headed back to Australia and resumed our fake names again. We still had the key to the hotel room so we didn't have to worry about going back to my parents' house. I started to frequently get morning sickness. God I hate morning sickness, especially the after taste of it. For now we let Voltaire and my 2 clones go, Kai and I had other, more important things to worry about, like the unborn child. Seriously why do females have to get pregnant, if you ask me; guys should get pregnant instead of women. I mean we have to put up with period pain and nagging boyfriends, so why shouldn't they put up with pain? (AN: No offence guys).

Well I just hope that Voltaire, Boris and the 2 clones think that we are dead and not come after us until the child is born.

I had told my parents about the pregnancy and to my surprise they were really supportive. Something was up with them, but hey that's their business, not mine.

I sat down on the bed after throwing up what felt like the millionth time that morning. Kai handed me a cup of tea and sat down next to me with his own cup.

"I'm giving up being an assassin," I said. Kai gave me a puzzling look.

"Well after I get revenge on Voltaire," I continued.

"Why give that up?" asked Kai curiously.

"Because I'm sick of being an assassin. Everywhere I go people run from me. I hate it," I yelled, "besides I don't want the child to be involved."

"Its alright," Kai said, somewhat sympathetically as he took the cup from my hands and placed both his and me down before he hugged me. I pushed him away and ran out the door, tears streaming down my face.

I stopped at a small lake and looked at my reflection. The first thing I saw was the tears. I haven't cried since I was young. I slapped at the surface, distorting my reflection. I ran, crying harder. Why, why does this seem hard? To give up my job. You'd think that I'd be happy, but I not. Why did I have to become an assassin? Why did I have to get pregnant? Why?

"Tell me why," I yelled up at the clouded sky. The heavens answered with rain. We at least no one would be able to see my tears. I slowly walked around in the rain. My hair and clothes slowly getting soaked. I heard footsteps behind me. Someone came up and grabbed me. I struggled out of the person's embrace. I looked to find Kai standing behind me and I ran. I didn't want to be around him. Not just yet. I hid in an abandoned alleyway. The one that I used to hide in when I was younger. I sat down and tried to calm down. Kai ran past the alleyway. He didn't bother looking in it. As soon as I saw him run past, I got up and went the opposite direction to what he went. The rain came down even harder. Lightning flashed across the sky. I walked into the hotel and up to the room. I went for a shower and climbed into bed. The rain soothing me, and I fell asleep without having anything to eat.

**Kai to Kara: **god you're emotional

**Kara: **How would you like it if you got pregnant?

**Kai: **-mumbles under his breath-

**Phoenix: **Ok. Well R&R peoples. Luv Phoenix.


	18. Chapter 18

**Phoenix:** heya. Nothing much to say except enjoy.

I shivered underneath the sheets as I woke up. I realised that something, or should I say someone was missing. I bolted up in bed to find the room in an eerie silence.

"Kai," I yelled but I never got an answer. The rain was still pouring outside from the night before.

"Kai," I yelled out again but I knew that I was going to receive the same answer as before: silence. I got up and got dressed. I headed downstairs. Kai wasn't in the lobby of the hotel either. I started to worry. What if Voltaire found out that we hadn't died. What if he has Kai captive again? Wait, if Voltaire had captured Kai he would have left a ransom note. I ran outside back into the rain. I headed for my parents house. I don't know why I headed there, but I did. I rung the doorbell and my father answered. He allowed me to go in. I needed comfort. If I didn't have comfort then I might go into a state of depression. My father handed me a towel. I dried myself off and walked into the lounge room. My mother was sitting there talking to Kai. I stared at Kai and before I knew it I had run up to him and cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me in a protective way. We stayed like that for a while. My parents, seeing as we needed time alone, got up and went into the kitchen.

"Where the hell were you," I said into his chest.

"I stayed here for the night," I replied.

"You should have told me. I was worried about you when you weren't in the room," I said as I punched him in the arm.

"You shouldn't have run off like that," said Kai as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry," I said. My voice was still muffled. He gently pulled my head back and kissed me. I went weak at the knees. If it wasn't for him hugging me I would have collapsed onto the floor. I continued to hug him until I felt like I was going to throw up. I ran to the bathroom. Kai stood there watching as I disappeared outta sight. Morning sickness, it always comes at an inconvenient time. I emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, looking pale as a ghost. My parents had entered the lounge room again and were sitting down waiting for, yep, me. I sat down next to Kai and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Kai told us that you ran away, why?" asked my mother.

"I had to sort things out in my head," I replied, honestly. My parents believe me and so they didn't press the matter on further.

"So why did you give us $10,000?" asked my father.

"So that you could us on yourselves. Can't I do anything nice for my parents?" I asked. My mother and father both smiled at me, silently thanking me. I realised that I was extremely tired. I tell you being pregnant takes away all of your energy. Well I fell asleep using Kai's shoulder as a pillow, a comfy pillow at that.

**Phoenix: **hoped you like it. you know the drill, R&R. Luv Phoenix.


	19. Chapter 19

**Phoenix:** heya ppls. Kai's and Kara's child is born in this chappie. Hope ya enjoy.

I woke up later, still felling as if my energy had been drained. I was in a bed. Not just any bed but the hotel bed. I looked around to find Kai staring at me.

"See something you like?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I do actually," replied Kai as he came over and kissed me on the forehead.

"How ya feeling?" he asked as he sat on his sit of the bed.

"Sick," I said as I threw back the covers and rushed into the bathroom. Kai shook his head wile smirking.

"I saw that," I yelled from the bathroom.

"Saw what?" he asked trying to act innocent.

"You shaking your head and smirking," I replied as I emerged from the bathroom.

"Damn, you're good," he said. I poked my tongue out at him before get dressed and heading downstairs for breakfast.

Weeks turned into months. Voltaire hadn't sent any goons to do a search so we were safe. I was brushing my hair when I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"Ah," I moaned. Kai poked his head around the doorway that separated the bedroom from the lounge room.

"You alright?" he asked.

"No," I gasped as another pain shot through my body. Kai gave me a puzzled look.

"Where is the nearest hospital?" I asked.

"Just down the road, why?" asked Kai.

"Are you sure your not blonde?" I asked. Pain shot through my body again, "I'm having contractions."

As soon as I said the word contractions, Kai was gathering some of my things and before I knew it we were at the hospital. I was admitted. The nurses said I had to wait for the contractions to be less then 1 minute apart. Damn I hate waiting. Hours passed. Finally the contractions were less then 1 minute apart and so I was wheeled into the delivery room. Now I won't tell the rest, let's just say IT WAS FUCKING PAINFUL. Kai and I had a healthy baby boy. I was asleep by the time I reached a private room. Kai stayed beside me all night.

When he woke up the next morning he called my parents. They came and started fussing over the child. Poor kid. Anyways I pretended to be asleep so that they wouldn't stay long.

I let Kai choose the name for the baby. He chose Edward Simon Chamberlain. Yeah blame your father for your name kid. Edward and I were let out after a couple of days.

**Kai to Kara: **sucked in, you had to give birth

**Kara: **-yelling- yeah to your child

**Kai: **so

**Kara: **you are frustrating

**Phoenix: **that's Kai for ya. Anyways read and review. Luv Phoenix.


	20. Chapter 20

**Phoenix:** heya ppls. I won't tell ya what happens. You'll just have to read. Enjoy.

Kai and I adjusted to having a baby in our lives. My parents, where still supportive of us and Edward.

While Kai was bath Edward a few weeks later I wrote a note. A note saying that I was going back, finishing some unfinished business. A placed the note and my dragon necklace where Kai would be able to see them along with some money for the hotel room and for Edward. I quietly snuck out, with nothing but the clothes on my back, my beyblade and some money and headed towards the airport. There I booked a plane ticket for the next flight. I boarded the plane, thinking that Kai would have already found the note and would be on his way to stop me. I looked out of the little window of the plane. I was saying goodbye to the people I love, goodbye to my birth country. I knew this was the correct thing to do. Kai deserved better then to have an assassin as a girlfriend, Edward deserved better then to have an assassin as a mother. Besides Kai and Edward would always be in danger if I stayed with them. I was better this way, to leave now and let Edward grow up not knowing me. A tear sild down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and placed some headphones on. I dozed off shortly after departure.

Kai came out of the bathroom with a clean Edward. Water was splashed all over Kai thanks to Edward but Kai couldn't stay angry at him. He spotted the note. He read it over and over, eyes wide with fear, worry and concern.

"No," he said silently as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He refused to shed them though. He locked everything up and ran towards Kara's parents with Edward in his arms.

He burst in and told them everything. He left Edward there and tried to get to the airport in time. He ran around the airport looking, hoping to see his girlfriend there but she was never to be found.

"Idiot," he yelled. Everyone stared at him. He ran out and back to Kara's parents.

I yawned and opened my eyes to find the plane was surrounded by darkness. Little lights coming from people who were watching the television screens that were located in the back of the chairs. I took the headphones out and flicked through to see what's on. Nothing. I sighed and leaned back.

'You know you don't have to do this on your own?' Infernio piped up.

'Yeah I know. I have you to help me,' I replied in my mind.

'I meant that Kai could help you. You know that he would not forgive himself if anything happened to you,' said Infernio.

'I know but it's the only way,' I said as I called a flight attendant over to order a glass of water.

"Thanks," I said as the flight attendant handed me the glass of water. I sat in silence, sipping at the water.

**Kai to Kara: **you ran away, AGAIN

**Kara: **it was for your own good

**Kai: **Bitch

**Kara: **-sarcastically- woof, woof

**Phoenix: **Stop arguing. R&R peoples. Luv Phoenix.


	21. Chapter 21

**Phoenix:** heya ppls. Enjoy.

'Hey you're not getting off that easy. Think of all the people who love you,' Infernio piped up again.

'Yeah well if I don't do this then the people I love would only get hurt because of me,' I argued.

'Fine have it your way. I'll be here if you need me,' huffed Infernio.

'Its not like you can go anywhere,' I pointed out. Infernio mumbled something under his breath. I placed the glass down on the fold out tray and put the headphones back on. I looked out of the window, thinking of what would be running through Kai's mind right now. After a while the flight attendant took the empty glass. I folded the tray back up. I curled up and fell asleep again.

The next time I woke up was when the plane was about to land. The sky had grow lighter. I stretched and yawned. Well it won't be long now. The plane landed and I walked off the plane, exchanged the money into the Russian currency and walked out of the airport and into the cold climate of Russia. I used Infernio's fire to warm me up. I walked around looking for a store that I had seen when I was younger.

As I walked past Balkov Abbey I concealed myself in the bushes. I continued walking until I finally found the shop. I walked in and looked around. Various pieces of armour and weapons lined the walls. I walked up to the only worker.

"Have you got a suit of amour that would be perfect for me? I want it to be flexible but very strong," I said in Russian. The worker nodded and went into the back only to come out a few minutes later with a really nice suit of amour that had two swords however it was a bit dusty. I tried it on and it hugged all my curves perfectly. I back flipped landed gracefully.

"I'll take it," I said. I handed him the cash and walked out after I took it off. I walked around until I came across a hotel and got myself a room.

I sat on the bed and because to clean the suit of amour. The amour was a beautiful consisting of blacks and red metals.

'Perfect,' I thought as I admired it. I looked at the clock and decided to get something to eat.

I yawned as I flopped back on the bed. Tomorrow, Voltaire wouldn't know what hit him. I smirked as I went for a shower then went to bed. Was I ever going to see Kai again was my last thought that ran through my head as I drifted off.

**Kai: **I wasn't in that chappie

**Phoenix: **shut up. Everything is not always about you

**Kai: **someone's pissed off

**Phoenix: **-pokes tongue out at Kai- R&R. Luv Phoenix


	22. Chapter 22

**Phoenix:** heya ppls. The clones are back. Read on to find out what happens. Enjoy.

* * *

I woke up early. I got dressed into the clothes that I had on yesterday and plaited my hair into 2 plaits. I placed the amour on and drew the 2 swords out. I examined them 1 last time before sheathing them. I ran out of the hotel and towards the Abbey. 

As I reached the Abbey gates I took a deep breath and had a minute in silence before bursting through the gates and towards the main building. I knew where the cameras were and so I easily avoided them. I stopped at the experiment room. I placed my ear to the door and heard the familiar voice of Voltaire. I unsheathed the swords and kicked the door down.

"Hello Voltaire, pleased to see me?" I asked smirking.

"You're dead," he exclaimed.

"Nope. Sorry but it looks like you didn't do your job properly," I replied. Voltaire growled as he commanded my 2 clones to fight me. We fought for ages.

'Damn he's made these clones really good fighters,' I thought. I raised the swords and took a fighting stance.

'Thank god you have the amour,' said Infernio.

'I agree,' I said back to him.

"You're good fighters. But you're not good enough. Now considering you're me, then you would have the same weakness," I said. The clones looked at each other then back at me, confused.

'But you don't have a weakness,' said Infernio.

'Fortunately you don't know my weakness either,' I replied.

'What is your weakness?" Infernio asked.

'Why the hell should I tell you?" I retorted. I ran and flipped over the clones and started tickling them. Yep I'm very ticklish. The clones burst out in a fit of laugher. Enough time for me to get my sword and plunge it into the clones' bodies.

'Oh so that's you're weakness,' said Infernio.

'Yep. Now get out here,' I said as I held Infernio's blade out. Infernio appeared next to me. I jumped on his back and we went to find Voltaire.

* * *

"Sir we have an intruder," said a guard. 

"I know that Kara is here," Voltaire bellowed.

"Um… this person is a guy," said a now confused guard.

"What?" asked Voltaire as he looked at the screen. There he saw a familiar person running into the building.

"Damn him," growled Voltaire.

"What about the experiment room. How are the clones going?" Voltaire asked another guard.

"The clones are destroyed and Kara is no where in sight," the guard replied. Voltaire growled before leaving the room.

**

* * *

Kara:** yay the clones are destroyed. 

**Kai:**-smirking evilly- I didn't know you were ticklish.

**Kara:** -backs away from Kai- don't you dare.

**Kai:** -chases Kara-

**Phoenix: **R&R. Luv Phoenix.


	23. Chapter 23

**Phoenix:** heya ppls. Here is half of the battle. I'm quite proud of how the battle was written. Tell me what you think after reading the first half of it. Enjoy.

* * *

Infernio and I flew around looking for Voltaire. 

"God, he's good at hiding," I said. Infernio turned the corner and collided with someone. I managed to stay on Infernio's back.

"Prepare to die," I growled. I looked down to find Kai sprawled on the ground, looking up at us.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"What the hell do YOU think YOU'RE doing running away like that?" Kai yelled.

"I don't need this right now," I yelled as I turned Infernio around and took off it the direction that I just came from. Kai ran the opposite way.

"Damnit Voltaire. Where the hell are you," I yelled. We had already looked in all his usual places but he wasn't there. I was starting to get pissed off. After what felt like hours Voltaire appeared out of nowhere. I growled as I jumped off Infernio and prepared to battle.

"Meet me up on the top floor," he said the disappeared down the corridor. I followed him until we reached the top floor.

I looked around and found that Voltaire had Kai as a prisoner. So he thought that he'd make Kai watch my death. As if. It would be Voltaire's death, not mine. Voltaire was standing on the other side of the arena.

Infernio went back into my beyblade.

'He may be old, but don't be fooled by his appearance,' Infernio warned me. I nodded and stood in a fighting stance, ready to kill.

"Are you prepared to die?" Voltaire asked, "We have an audience as well."

I growled, "You should be asking yourself that question."

"A smart arse as usual. Let's begin," he said as he unsheathed a sword.

This was it, teacher verses student. Both of us waiting for the other to begin. Never taking our eyes off each other. Swords were clutched tighter as we prepared to attack. As soon as the first strike was made, all hell and chaos broke loose. Infernio was right. He may be old but he was a really good fighter. Voltaire had managed to pin me down.

"Told you to prepare to die," he whispered as he raised his sword over his head and brought it down towards my throat. I blocked it just in time with one of my swords.

"I think not," I whispered back at him as I brought my knee up and kneed him where it hurt the most.

**

* * *

Kara:** Yay, I get to fight. 

**Phoenix: **-shakes head- you're addicted to fighting aren't you

**Kara: **-smiling- yep

**Kai: **hello, forgetting someone

**Phoenix and Kara: **-Looks around the room- nope

**Kai: **-growling- me

**Phoenix: **What about you?

**Kai: **-does anime fall-

**Phoenix: **Read and Review peoples. Luv Phoenix.


	24. Chapter 24

**Phoenix:** heya ppls. Here is second half of the battle and the second last chappie. Enjoy.

* * *

I back flipped off the floor and charged at Voltaire, not letting him have time to recover. I struck him on the shoulder, causing a trail of blood to run down his arm. 

"It pays to have amour," I said as I continued to attack him, however he kept blocking the attacks. I growled as the fight was being dragged out.

"Bitch, you think you can bet me?" he asked.

"I don't think, I know," I said as I attacked him again. This time stabbing him in the leg. He fell into a crumbled heap. I smirked as I walked up to him, preparing for the final blow. He however wasn't going to die just yet. He tripped me over with his sword. I cursed myself for being stupid. I climbed back to my feet only to fall down again as Voltaire stabbed me in the leg, where the armour was battle damaged from the fight with my 2 clones.

"Trying to use my own style against me?" I asked as I managed to get up and stab Voltaire in the shoulder, again. He dropped his sword and I kicked it away.

"How does it fell to know that you are going to die?" I asked as I looked down at him, my swords prepared to slice and stab him. Voltaire looked at me with defiance.

I smirked as I brought the swords down, getting Voltaire in the head and in the chest, right where his heart was, that's if he had a heart. Voltaire's body went limp. I smiled as I watched Voltaire's dead body. My breath, ragged from the intense fight. I took a minute to regain my breath before I limped over to Kai and freed him from the shackles.

"We have to get out of here. There's a bomb that's going to go off very soon," said Kai.

"I can't," I said as I fell to the ground, "My leg won't take my weight anymore." Kai tried to pull my up but it didn't help.

"Get Infernio to help you," said Kai.

"He is weak. My strength is his as well," I said. Kai looked around for something to splint my leg but he couldn't find anything. He sighed and took his beyblade out.

"Dranzer, come out," he said. Dranzer obeyed her master and appeared next to him, "Help Kara." Dranzer lowered herself onto the ground and I crawled towards her. I somehow managed to get on her back. Kai got on behind me. Dranzer created a hole in the roof and flew out just as the Abbey blew up.

"Don't you dare run away again," Kai growled as he hugged my waist, tightly.

"I don't intend to," I said before falling unconscious.

**

* * *

Kara:** nooooooooooooo, I got hurt 

**Kai: **stop your complaining.

**Kara: **but I got hurt

**Kai: **by the way, thanks for killing Voltaire

**Kara: **You're welcome, but I still got hurt

**Phoenix: **Please R&R. Luv Phoenix


	25. Chapter 25

**Phoenix:** heya ppls. Here is the last chappie. Sorry for the shortness.

* * *

I felt someone attending to my wounds. I stirred and opened my eyes. Dranzer had managed to get us back to Australia. I turned my head slightly to find that I was back in the hotel room. I saw Kai sitting next to me attending to the stab wound in my leg. I groaned. 

"You're awake," he said, "Thank god you have armour on otherwise this wound would've been deeper." I looked down to find that my amour had been removed. Kai carefully stitched to wound and laid down on the bed, hugged me to his chest.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he said as he lowered is head and kissed me passionately.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"At your parents' place," he said. I nodded.

"I've finished being an assassin," I said. Kai's only reply was a tighter hug. I took a deep breath and fell asleep in his warm embrace knowing that we were alive.

* * *

Years past and Edward grow up with BOTH his father and me.

We decided to stay in Australia. We bought a huge mansion not to far from my parents. We still visit Tyson and the gang but we wanted to be close to Edward's grandparents.

The battle with Voltaire still lingers in my mind and every now and them I dream about it. My new life is great. Kai and I are happily married. I've put the assassin life behind me and now I'm the CEO of a beyblading company. Edward still doesn't know that I used to be an assassin and hopefully he will never know.

**The End**

**

* * *

Phoenix:** Sorry it's short. I thought the ending was sweet. 

**Kai: **thank god its over

**Kara: **-smacks Kai on the back of his head-

**Kai: **-rubbing his sore head- what was that for

**Kara: **cause I felt like it

**Kai: **-does famous death glare-

**Phoenix: **Thank god I don't have to put up with those 2 anymore.

**Kai:** yeah you do. You have to put up with me in your other stories.

**Phoenix:** Anyways please Read and Review.

Thanks to:

caliecookie1991

Ajrin

HeartlessDevil

Strata Dranzer and Vaila letailleur

Shadow Neko

anim3gurl

morjonse

taitaliney2049

Tori-Kit

singleandlookin'11

grounded angel

kelblossom1128

Blue-Jellee

Saber Ice

littledark

beybladeloverjillray

marakina

indiangirl2008

.w.a.t.e.r.m.i.r.a.l.

GothiqueAzurra

nb

Prisca-Angel

xxxHinaxxx

Haro-Haro

Thanks to everyone who reviews this chappie.

Anyway thank you everyone of putting up with me and sorry to get you all sad when I said that I would discontinue the story. Thank you. I love you guys (and girls.) (Not in that way). If you enjoyed this story then please read my other stories. I promise you won't be disappointed.

Luv Phoenix


End file.
